A Wedding Surprise
by sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120
Summary: The day before their wedding, Mallory has a surprise for Duke.
1. Default Chapter

(AN: Sorry, I re-read my story 'Lovers List' and noticed that Duke said, "will you mallory me?", well I meant 'marry' me, sorry for the mistake. Now on to the sequel to 'Lovers List')  
  
Tanya paced around Mallory's room, while Mallory sat on her bed. Tanya stoped her pacing and looked at Mallory.  
  
"Well are you gonna tell him before or after the wedding?", Tanya asked  
  
"Tanya, the wedding is tomorrow, I think I might want to tell him today", Mallory answered, shrugging her shoulders. She looked down to the floor and sighed. Tanya sat next to her on the bed and placed a hand on Mallory's shoulder.  
  
"Whats the worst that could happen Mal?", Tanya asked lightly  
  
"He could flip out or he could faint, but I have to tell him", Mallory said, getting up. Tanya followed her out of the room and down the hall. They stoped infront of Duke's door, and Mallory turned to Tanya.  
  
"Ok wish me luck", Mallory sighed, knocking on the door. Tanya nodded and rushed back down the hall. Mallory waited until Duke opened the door.  
  
"Hey baby, something wrong?", he asked worriedly.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?", Mallory asked softly.  
  
"Sure", Duke replied, moving so Mallory could enter. Mallory walked in and sat on his bed. Duke shut the door and turned to Mallory.  
  
"Whats up?", Duke asked, fear creeping into his voice.  
  
"Its nothing bad really....Well that depends on how you take it?", she laughed slightly to herself.  
  
"Take what?", Now he was scared.  
  
"Duke....tomorrow we start a new life together, but....", she walked up to him and grabed his hand, " But we've already started a life together", Mallory said.  
  
"What do you mean, Mal?"  
  
She didn't want to come out and say it, so she placed his hand on her abdomen. She looked up into his eyes. He knew what she meant.  
  
" Mallory!! Your pregnant?", he nearly yelled.  
  
Mallory smiled and nodded. Duke wanted to scream for joy. Instead he picked Mallory up and spun her around. He put her down and kissed her. He put his hand back on her abdomen. He kissed her again.  
  
"Mallory, I love you, you have just made me the happiest duck alive", Duke laughed, kissing her again.  
  
"I love you too!" Mallory laughed. Duke knelt down and placed his ear to Mallory's flat belly. Mallory shook her head.  
  
"Duke, the baby is only a month old", Mallory laughed  
  
"I know but its cool anyway", Duke replied, holding Mallory tighter so he could hear something.  
  
"When do you want to tell the others. Tanya already knows"  
  
"We can tell them after the wedding", Duke said from his spot at Mallory's mid-section. "I can't believe that our child is right here", Duke whispered.  
  
Mallory smiled. Her life was perfect. She was getting married tomorrow and now she was pregnant. 'I just hope that the wedding goes well' , Mallory thought to herself as Duke kissed her.  
  
( next chapter ' the wedding ' coming soon) 


	2. The Wedding

Sorry it took so long to update this story. Its hard writing about two different pairings but its fun! Please read and review  
  
Duke's Thoughts  
  
Wow! I'm gonna become a father! This is just......wow! I wonder if its a boy or a girl. Both is great. In only 6 hours, I'm gonna marry Mallory. I'm a tad bit nervous, but who isn't on their wedding day. I'm also afraid to tell the others about the baby. They might treat Mallory differently. And Mallory does NOT like to be babied. Whoever starts will go through the wall.  
  
Mallory is gonna be a great mother. I know its gonna be hard for her though. She really misses her sister. Hey! Maybe Mallory will have twins! That would be great! I think that I'm the only one that knows about Mal's twin sister. She had always kept it to herself. Until the day I found her on the roof, watching the sunset. Thats when I knew that I loved her. She told me about Jessa and all the things about her life that nobody knew.  
  
It hurt me to see her so sad. I know that this baby will change Mallory's life a great deal. Maybe thats what she really needs. I love her and I want her to be happy. I wonder how the others will react. Well, I know that Tanya already knows. Duh! Wing will faint, Dive will scream, and Grin will just sit there like he always does.  
  
Last night, it took every bit of energy I had to let Mallory leave the room. I never wanted to let her go. I wanted her to stay with me all night. I proposed to her almost 4 months ago, so I'm guessing that we made this baby around the time we won that big game. Oh and she can't play hockey anymore. But I don't think that it matters to her. She wants this baby more than anything.  
  
It really sucks that I can't see her until the wedding. I want to hold her so badly. But I guess that I have to wait.  
  
Before The Wedding  
  
Mallory looked at herself in the mirror. Tanya was walking around making last second ajustments to the dress. Mallory looked over her strapless wedding dress.  
  
"Hey Tanya?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think that its to tight for the baby?", Mallory asked, worried.  
  
"Mallory chill out! Its gonna be fine! Maybe if you take your hand away from your baby, you will calm down", Tanya laughed to herself as Mallory took her hand off her abdomen.  
  
"Ok I think that I'm ready!", Mallory stated happily.  
  
"Well let me go get Wing and see if its time yet", Tanya said, leaving the room.  
  
Mallory sighed happily and placed her hand back on her abdomen. She couldn't help herself, she was so excited about the baby. She could feel it inside her. Duke would be the best father. She knew it. She heard footsteps coming down the hall, so she removed her hand from her abdomen before Wing walked in with Tanya. Wing looked her over and smiled.  
  
"You look beautiful, Mallory", he whispered while hugging her.  
  
"Thank you, Wing", she replied, as he let her go.  
  
"Ok are you ready?", Tanya asked.  
  
Mallory nodded and smiled.  
  
"Ok lets go", Tanya said walking out of the room. Wing offered his arm to Mallory and together they followed Tanya down the hall. Tanya smiled at Mallory and entered the Rec Room. Since it was a small wedding, there was no need for alot of space. The music started and Wing led Mallory down the asile.  
  
Duke saw her and his breath caught. She was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen. Wing kissed her cheek and handed her over to Duke. Duke took her hands in his. The pastor began the ceremony, but Duke wasn't paying any attention. He was looking at the love of his life. Then it became the time for vows. Duke took a deep breath.  
  
"Mallory, I can't see my life without you. I love you so much. I think that you said it best last night.......Today we start a new life together. But we have already began a life", he stoped and placed a hand on her abdomen," We are gonna make the most perfect family. It would make your sister very proud", he finished. Mallory smiled brightly.  
  
"Duke, do you take this woman to be your wife"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Mallory, do you take this man to be your husband"  
  
"I do"  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride"  
  
Duke kissed Mallory deeply. Everyone clapped, until Nosedive screamed.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! MALLORY IS PREGNANT!", he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Are you slow!!! They just said that!", Wing laughed, smacking Dive on the back of his head.  
  
Duke and Mallory broke the kiss and smiled at each other. This was the begining to a new fairy tale. But this is no ending, just the begining.  
  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! Now all I have to decide is whether the baby is a boy or a girl. I'll update soon!! 


	3. terror in the dark

"Oh this is just great! The one Friday night that I have to stay home, is the night we loose power!", Nosedive cried, lighting the remaining candles in the Rec.room.  
  
"Calm down Dive. Its just a storm. It will pass soon enough.", Duke laughed at the teen, taking a seat on the couch next his wife. Nosedive let out a heavy sigh, and fell to the ground, pretending to die from bordom.  
  
"This isn't so bad! I mean we are all together in the same place for once!", Mallory said, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Are her hormones on the kick again Duke? She is happy to see us!", Nosedive replied, dodging the pillow that was thrown his way.  
  
"Leave her be, Nosedive. She is in a good mood for once. Don't ruin it!", Duke said, earning a glare from Mallory. Mallory crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"You try being 5 months pregnant!", she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Well considering that we are stuck here in the dark, why don't we tell scary stories?", Wing suggested, tired of all the fighting.  
  
"I have a better idea, instead of telling fictional terror tales, why don't we just tell true ones?", Mallory suggested.  
  
"That sounds wonderful! And why don't you start!", Dive mocked.  
  
"I will then! And this story is for you Nosedive! Hopefully you'll learn to respect those around you!", Mallory challenged.  
  
"I'm shaking with fear.", Nosedive mumbled.  
  
"Shut up Dive! Go ahead Mal.", Tanya said.  
  
"Well, I use to know this guy by the name of Francis Carter. We were in the army together. I think that he was the only guy there that respected me because of who I was. He didn't care that I was a woman either, I have the scars to prove that! But one night, a month before the invasion, we got drunk together, and we decided to get tattoos. Well I got a rose on the middle of my back. Francis being Francis, got a huge laughing devil right on his ass. He told me, 'My soul may belong to the gods, but its up to the devil to save my skin'. I just brushed it off as nothing at all. Two months later, we were doing a sweep of the area near the main part of the city. Poor Francis steped on a hidden land mine. Blew him to pieces. A huge red circle, hundereds of meters across. You will never understand the respect you have for someone until you have to pick up little pieces of them and put them in a bin bag. It hits you real hard when you come across bits that you recongize, like a tooth or an eye. But what really did us in that day was we found a piece of skin, perfectly cut around his tattoo. Right there was satan laughing his ass off. Francis was right, the devil did save his skin, just not all of it.", Mallory finished, giving Dive a glance. Nosedive sat there, his eyes wide, afraid to speak.  
  
"Wow, thats a great story, Mal.", Wing said slowly, letting it all sink in.  
  
Mallory jumped slightly, making Duke look at her worriedly.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. The baby just kicked me really hard in the ribs.", she replied, laughing slightly.  
  
"So have you two thought about names?", Tanya asked.  
  
"We have a few in-mind, but nothing for sure.", Duke answered proudly.  
  
"Or so he thinks.", Mallory smirked.  
  
After that being said, the lights came back on. Everybody groaned and got up to blow the candles out. Mallory said her goodnights, and went to her bedroom. Duke soon followed her. Then Tanya, Grin, and Wing left for bed. Leaving Nosedive all alone, too afraid to move. Finally, he gathered himself together, and began to walk towards his room.  
  
"Its just a story.", he whispered to himself. Just then, the lights flickered. Nosedive screamed and ran into his room. Next time, Mallory is NOT telling the story. 


	4. newborn

Duke looked down at the newborn in his arms. Nosedive was looking over his shoulder, staring at the baby. Mallory rolled her eyes at them both, Tanya just giggled. Wildwing looked over at the new member of the team, smiling to himself. Grin was meditating with earplugs in his ears. Nobody really knew if he knew that the baby was born. But nobody was paying attention.

"Can I please hold him?", Nosedive begged.

"No.", Duke and Wildwing said together.

"Mal...please.", Dive whined.

"Not until I get to hold him!", Mallory growled.

"Oh! Sorry! Here you go.", Duke said, placing the baby into Mallory's arms.

"Thank you!", she said, sending her husband a glare. She then smiled down at her son. Now the only thing left was to name him. She had a few choices, but wasn't too sure about them. Her son had grey feathers like his father, and oddly enough, he had a mixture of black and red hair. Mallory smiled to herself. 'Well...looks like Jessa had a hand in on this kid too.' Mallory laughed.

Soon the others left, leaving Duke and Mallory alone to rest. Duke was now sitting on the bed, looking at his son.

"I wonder where the hair came from?", he told Mallory.

"I know.", Mallory snickered.

"Then where?"

"Jessa.", she said, smiling at him.

"Your sister had black hair?", Duke asked, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. She did. But hey! He also has my hair color too!", Mal laughed.

"We still have to name him.", he reminded.

"Well, what do you think about Jacob?", she asked.

"I like that. Jacob it is.", Duke said, kissing Mallory on the forehead.

-:- Short but sweet. Sorry it took me so long to update. The next chapter will be coming soon! I promise! -:-


End file.
